Superando la Brecha
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: Trad En un lado de la habitación estaba Lambo, con los brazos temblando con ira apenas contenida.Del lado contrario a su enojado guardián, Tsuna no estaba sorprendido de ver a Reborn.RebornLambo un poco de 6927, 8059, and 27Ky. THREESHOT.
1. Capitulo 1: Manos a la obra:Tsuna POV

**Nota de la traductora [o sea yo]: **¡Hola a todos! Algunos se estarán preguntando ¿Qué demonios hago traduciendo esto cuando debería estar escribiendo mis propios fics? Pues verán, tengo una muy buena amiga que ama esta pareja casi tanto como ama a su pareja favorita, el 8059 (mi querida y adorada Nami-chan) y bueno, ella tiene leves problemas con el ingles, entonces era frustrante comentarle sobre los excelentes fics de Reborn x Lambo que hay en y que ella no puede leer, así que siguiendo esa línea tome la decisión de traducir este fic que se que le encantara.

Este fic no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Anya Urameshi**, yo simplemente lo estoy traduciendo porque considero que es demasiado bueno como para que la gente de habla castellana no lo lea, a todo esto, tengo el permiso de ella para traducir y publicar su obra.

Así que eso.

Muchos besos.

Lucy.

P.D: ¡Esto es para ti mi querida y adorada Nami-chan! Mi pequeña y personal **Tempesta.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**Superando la brecha"**

**Capitulo 1: "Manos a la obra" [Tsuna POV]**

Tsuna podía escuchar la pelea desde casi tres habitaciones más allá.

Golpeó con su lápiz la dura superficie de madera de su escritorio y se pregunto si seria prudente solo dejar la pelea continuar su curso en vez de ir y detenerla, como usualmente hacia. Era parte de su pasada experiencia como jefe Vongola la que le decía que sin importar que, problemas entre sus subordinados (mayoritariamente sus guardianes), varios aliados (dígase: Dino, Ness, Vivian y Varia como un todo), y gente variada con tendencia a aparecer sin ser invitados en los momentos mas inoportunos (la banda Kokuyo, Shirley y la mujer loca que entrega las pizzas, la que parecía tener una cosa por Ryohei) frecuentemente acaban en hospitalizaciones y costos de reparación; sin mencionar las quejas de quien sea que debe limpiar después.

La doctora Florence ya le había amenazado con herirle físicamente si la santidad de su área médica se veía perturbada una vez más por _esas personas, _por tanto, Tsuna había decidido que probablemente lo mejor era intervenir mientras las heridas aun fuesen lo suficientemente pequeñas como para ser tratadas con básicos primeros auxilios. Realmente no quería hacerle otra visita al otro mundo cortesía de su esquizofrénica doctora.

"_Ah, Tsunayoshi" _saludó Mukuro al décimo Vongola cuando este salió de su oficina. _"¿Encaminándote al vestíbulo? Permíteme acompañarte, kufufu"_

Tsuna suspiró, pero asintió a su acompañante, agradecido de saber que si Mukuro estaba allí con el, seria menos posible (aunque uno nunca podía estar seguro con la mitad masculina de su guardián de la niebla) de que este se encontrara en el vestíbulo, desde donde el sonido de voces furiosas parecía acercarse a cada paso.

"_¡No veo el problema!" _reconociendo la voz de su guardián del trueno, Tsuna abro la puerta para así rebelar la escena. En un lado de la habitación estaba Lambo, con los brazos temblando con ira apenas contenida. Sus puños apretados brillaban con energía pura y Tsuna notó con preocupación, como su anillo Vongola había comenzado a resplandecer con la misma llama verde que iluminaba sus ojos.

"_Tienes 18, Lambo" _ en el lado contrario a su enojado guardián, Tsuna no estaba sorprendido de ver a Reborn. Apenar de que el arcobaleno era mucho mejor escondiéndolo, Tsuna podía decir que Reborn estaba tan enojado como su joven acompañante.

"_¿Qué?" _Lambo respondió, soltando un bufido enfadado _"Es legal"_

Desde un punto directamente detrás de el y a su izquierda, Tsuna escuchó al igual que sintió la pequeña risita de Mukuro, y se tuvo que forzar a si mismo a no saltar cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Un momento después, el verdadero mensaje detrás de la pelea entre su guardián del trueno y su antiguo tutor le golpeo como una de las tonfas de Hibari en el rostro, otra risita del hombre de pie detrás de el.

La mirada de Reborn se posó un segundo en los dos intrusos antes de regresar a Lambo.

"_Soy lo suficientemente mayor para ser tu padre por lo menos" _dijo Reborn con voz suave. _"Por lo que se, bien podría serlo"_

"_No lo eres" _replicó Lambo _"¡Y no me importa la brecha de edad!"_

"_A mi si" _dijo Reborn antes de voltearse y salir de allí. Lambo le miró irse, antes de lanzar un fuerte grito de frustración y clavar su puño en la pared – haciendo temblar todo el completo, empujando a Tsuna de espaldas a los deseosos brazos de Mukuro – y haciendo que todo lo electrónico en la base comenzara a mal funcionar horriblemente (Spanner y Shirley saldrían por sangre después de esto)

Mientras, Tsuna se movió y trató de consolar a su inconsolable guardián, quizás fue su intuición Vongola, pero algo le dijo que Lambo no era el único que acababa de tener su corazón roto el día de hoy.

**Fin capitulo 1.**


	2. Capitulo 2:Es inútil llorar:Chrome POV

"**Superando la brecha"**

**Capitulo 2: "Es inútil llorar sobre la leche derramada" [Chrome POV]**

Lambo no le estaba hablando a Reborn.

Por supuesto, era normal para el joven guardián del trueno estar enojado con el mayor, de la misma manera que se había vuelto común el entrar a una habitación y recibir una lluvia de balas o el ocasional relámpago de electricidad porque Lambo una vez mas había sido ofendido por algo que Reborn había dicho (o quizás no dicho, lo cual usualmente era) y decidido que la muerte del otro asesino era retribución justificable.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Era extraño.

Ninguna amenaza de muerte fue hecha. Ningún balazo fue escuchado. Nada de apagones de electricidad habían ocurrido. Lambo estaba siendo calmado. Lambo estaba siendo racional. Lambo estaba siendo un adulto.

Esto había estado sucediendo desde ya tres semanas hasta ahora, y francamente Chrome no había estado nunca tan asustada en su vida. Ni siquiera esa vez en el futuro-que-nunca-sucedió cuando ella pensó que iba a morir y el hombre-nube _(Hibari. Su nombre es Hibari, mi querida Chrome-han)_ la había salvado, podía compararse con esto.

Un ojo violeta siguió los movimientos del guardián del trueno mientras este caminaba tranquilamente en busca de un cartón de leche localizado en el refrigerador. El había sacado un vaso de una de las repisas y comenzado a verter un poco de leche en este cuando finalmente notó la presencia de la chica sentada en la mesa mirándole.

"_Oh, Buenos días, Dokuro-san" _saludó Lambo asintiendo levemente. Chrome inclinó su cabeza en respuesta justamente cuando Reborn entró en el lugar, efectivamente robando la atención de Lambo y la de ella.

Dos pares de ojos siguieron al hombre hasta la maquina de café, las cuales Reborn decidió ignorar a favor de hacer funcionar dicha maquina, aunque Chorme notó que este le lanzó una mirada reprochante a Lambo antes de darle la espalda y volver a su tarea con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"_Hey, vaca. Tu leche se esta desbordando"_

"_¿Qué? ¡Mierda!" _exclamó Lambo agarrando unas toallas de papel y limpiando el desastre que había causado su distracción. _"Que desperdicio…" _murmuro mientras limpiaba la leche, para después pasar junto a Reborn, botar las toallas empapadas en el basurero y sentarse junto de Chrome, lo suficientemente cerca como para demostrar que no estaba asustado de ella, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para dejarle su espacio y privacidad.

A Chrome siempre le había gustado eso del guardián del trueno. Respetuoso en su adolescencia y ciertamente mas valiente que cuando era niño, pero todavía el mas emocional en un grupo de personas que encontraba necesario pretender que no podían sentir nada en absoluto. Ella estaba segura que Lambo nunca se percataría de cuanto la gente a su alrededor se apoyaba en su testarudo optimismo ante misiones imposibles, lo que mantenía al resto de ellos de enloquecer / o rendirse. Su solidaridad era una fuente de confianza entre toda la familia.

Entonces cuando el cambiaba, afectaba a todos.

"_¿Cómo has estado últimamente, Lambo-san?" _inquirió Chrome, volteándose un poco en su asiento, pero optando por no acercarse mas a su compañero guardián.

"_He estado bien" _le respondió Lambo, levantando su vaso y tomando un sorbo _"¿Y tú?"_

"_No tengo quejas"_

Ella vio a Lambo sonreír, parcialmente oculto por su vaso _"No te quejarías incluso si las tuvieras"_

_(No olvides. Son siempre los mas jóvenes los que ven mas claramente) _le susurró Mukuro, riendo levemente. Chrome tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

"_Si, eso es verdad" _soltó ella, hablándole a ambos, a la voz en su cabeza y a la fuera de ella.

Reborn se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa. Lambo pretendió ignorarle.

"_No tienes misiones hoy ¿Cierto?" _le preguntó Lambo a Chrome, volteándose para así darle la espalda al otro hombre.

"_No" _respondió ella.

Lambo frunció el ceño levemente mientras pensaba _"Hm…no has tenido misiones en un tiempo, ¿Cierto?"_

"_No, no he tenido"_

Lambo achicó la mirada levemente en concentración mientras parecía estar intentando descifrar algo dentro de su cabeza. Ella le miró mientras el pareció clavar su mirada en su hombro después de detenerse en su estomago y finalmente encontrándose con su ojos bueno mientras enarcaba una ceja.

"_Oh no. Mis órganos han estado funcionando bien desde la operaron" _ella le aseguró _"No recaídas"_

"_Eso es bueno, pero no era a lo que…" _Lambo se detuvo, sonrojándose levemente. _"Olvídalo. No es de mi incumbencia" _El regreso a su leche, dejando a Chrome preguntándose que había estado tratando de preguntar.

"_El piensa que podrías estar embarazada" _soltó Reborn desde el otro lado de la mesa. Chrome se movió bruscamente casi arrojando su plato de la mesa mientras Lambo dejaba su vaso en la mesa un poco demasiado fuerte.

"_¿Qu-Que?" _soltó Chrome _"¿Por qué yo estaría- -? ¿No he ni siquiera- - ? ¿Qué?"_

"_Olvídalo" _le aseguró Lambo. _"Fue un estupido pensamiento. Y si CIERTAS personas supieran cuando mantener su maldita boca cerrada, ni siquiera habrías tenido que escuchar esto"_

Chrome vio como el guardián del trueno salía de la cocina, azotando la puerta con fuerza y rompiendo una de las bisagras, antes de voltear la mirada y clavarla en Reborn.

"_¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" _preguntó ella suavemente. El hombre le devolvió la mirada, cuidadosamente con su mascara impasible en su lugar.

"_No veo que eso sea algo de tu incumbencia"_

"_No me hagas ir a preguntarle a Lambo"_

"_Probablemente el te responda"_

"_Quiero escucharlo de ustedes dos. Ahora puedes decirme tu ahora o yo - "_

"_Tuvimos una pelea"_

Chrome se detuvo a mitad de frase para mirar al hombre frente a ella (_Wow. Eso fue más fácil de lo que creí que sería_)

"_¿Sobre que?" _preguntó ella, cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra y dejando sus manos en su regazo.

"_Eso" _comenzó Reborn poniéndose de pie, pasando junto a ella y deteniéndose frente a la ahora puerta rota _"Realmente no es te tu incumbencia"_

**Fin del capitulo 2.**


	3. Capitulo 3:No pierdas :Spanner POV

"**Superando la brecha"**

**Capitulo 3: "No pierdas tu cabeza" [Spanner POV]**

Lambo Era muchas cosas. Entre ellas, un llorón y un inútil la mayoría del tiempo.

Pero el no era un cobarde, aunque muchos pensaran eso.

También era extremadamente testarudo, justo como Spanner acababa de notar.

"_- continua ignorándome como si nada estuviese pasando y - ?"_

"_¿Podrías recargar esto?" _le interrumpió Spanner, enseñándole una serie de cables.

"_Por supuesto" _Lambo asintió tomando los cables que el otro le extendía mientras chispas cruzaban todo el largo de sus brazos _"No es como antes me ignoraba. Ni siquiera me insulta" _Lambo le devolvió los cables al mecánico, el cual murmuro un gracias _"Quizás no debí haberle gritado…" _Lambo suspiró, pareciendo algo triste. Un momento después, sus ojos se oscurecieron en enfado _"¡Pero se lo merecía! ¡No tenia derecho a meterse en mi conversación con Dokuro-san!" _

Spanner gruñó algo que bien podría ser una afirmación mientras saltaban unas chipas de los lugares correctos provocando que Lambo sonriera alegre.

"_¡Exacto! ¡Gracias por escuchar, Spanner!" _

Spanner asintió apenas, honestamente sin tener idea de que había estado hablando el chico por las pasadas – miró de reojo su reloj, el cual estaba roto – dos o tres horas _(Wow, ese chico si que sabe como hablar…)_ o porque Lambo de todas las personas le había escogido a el para hablar. Solo porque los dos eran buenos amigos de Shoichi no significaba-

"_Hey, necesitas un descanso" _dijo Lambo de repente, y Spanner se encontró a si mismo siendo levantado y arrastrado fuera de su habitación de trabajo y saliendo de regreso a la luz.

Spanner miró su comida con una expresión aburrida. Del otro lado de la mesa, Lambo hablaba alegremente sobre una cosa y otra, sin importarle realmente si su audiencia escuchaba o solo pretendía hacerlo _(definitivamente esta ultima)_

De reojo Spanner pensó haber visto a alguien pasar por la entrada de la cocina _(extraño…la puerta parece estar rota…Probablemente debería arreglar eso si Gianini o Shirley no van a hacerlo)_, pero cuando se volteó a ver quien era, ya no había nadie. Casi deseó que quien hubiese pasado regresara, para que así distrajera lo suficiente al guardián del trueno para así poder hacer su escape.

Y como si un ser superior hubiese súbitamente tomando interese en su persona, Gokudera Hayato entró en el lugar encaminándose al refrigerador. Este se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta y se volteo para darles una mirada en blanco _"…yo" _susurró moviendo una mano apenas en gesto de saludo. Lambo agitó su mano enérgicamente mientras que Spanner apenas levantó la suya dando al guardián de la tormenta una mirada dudosa.

Los dos no estaban en muy buenos términos, por razones que Spanner estaba un noventa por ciento seguro no eran su culpa, porque el no recordaba haber hecho algo en particular para hacer enojar al otro hombre. Yamamoto le había explicado inútilmente que "enojado" era la personalidad predeterminada de su novio, lo cual no sirvió mucho para hacer sentir mejor a Spanner.

También estaba ese pequeño algo en el fondo de la cabeza, lo que le hacia a Spanner sentir como si hubiese sido excluido de algo importante. Algo que todos parecían saber excepto el. Sabia que Shoichi lo sentía también, lo cual era parte de la razón por la cual había escogido al no prejuicioso guardián del trueno y a su hermana, Shirley, quien era dejada de lado mas aun, porque ella ni siquiera se percataba de que había algo de lo cual había sido dejada de lado en primer lugar.

Gokudera puso toda su atención en Lambo _"Se te necesita en el cuarto de entrenamiento"_

Lambo asintió su salio rápidamente del lugar, dejando a los dos solos. Spanner se removió incomodo y deseo s Dios que le enviara a alguien, así como Yamamoto o la novia de Sawada. Soltó un suspiro de puro alivio cuando el peliplateado salió, y se encontró así mismo casi saltando de su asiento del susto ante el sonido del fuertes voces acercándose, después apareció Lambo por la puerta, el que parecía extremadamente enojado, como si las chispas alrededor de su cuerpo no fuesen indicación de ello, y Reborn, el cual parecía exasperado por algo.

Spanner deseo haber tomado su oportunidad para corre cuando aun la tenia.

"_¡No es sobre el sexo! ¡Estupido!" _gritó Lambo volteándose para estar frente a frente al otro _"¿no pensaste que tal vez realmente te am- me gustas?"_

_(Yep)_ pensó Spanner hundiéndose en su silla _(Cualquier lugar que no sea aquí seria lindo, ¿Dónde hay una cuerda de escape cuando se necesita?)_

"_Bueno, lo siento, idiota" _le respondió Reborn _"¿Cómo demonios se supone que sabría eso? O sea, te has pasado la mayor parte de 13 años odiando el suelo por el que camino, y de repente cambias y me besas?"_

_(Al diablo la cuerda, solo dame un arma para que pueda dispararme)_

"_Pensé que podías leer mentes" _ soltó el menor con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos.

"_La tuya es demasiado densa para atravesarla"_

"_¡Bueno! ¡Lo siento por ser un maldito retardado! ¿Por qué no voy y te saco de TU maldita miseria!" _

_(O quizás podría dispararles a ellos. Mejor plan. Tsuna-san realmente no necesita un guardián del trueno, tiene otros cinco…er…seis…¿Mukuro y Chrome cuentan separadamente?)_

Mientras Spanner se perdía en sus pensamientos, Lambo se encaminó a la puerta dispuesto a irse, pero Reborn le alejo de ella. Lambo le miró mientras que con un gruñido una brillante llama verde envolvía el anillo que pendía de su cuello.

"_¡.Toques!" _la ultima palabra seguida de un impulso eléctrico que empujo a Reborn al suelo, al mismo tiempo que toda la energía en la base moría súbitamente. La única fuente de luz proveniente de Lambo, el cual aun estaba soltando chispas.

En el resplandor azul y verde, Spanner vio como Reborn se ponía de pie lentamente.

"_Tienes suerte de que te amo, maldita vaca" _soltó el arcobaleno con voz sedosa que prometía muerte a pesar de las palabras que estaba diciendo _"o te hubiese disparado. Quizás aun no lo haga"_

Las chispas de Lambo murieron casi instantáneamente y un momento después la electricidad regreso. El guardián del trueno miró a Reborn con sus ojos verdes completamente abiertos _"¿Qu-Que?"_

Reborn, al parecer percatándose de lo que había dicho, ya que su rostro parecía el de alguien que deseaba que en ese momento el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara.

_(Tu y yo, compañero)_

"_No dije nada" _negó Reborn volteándose. El rostro de Lambo se iluminó con una sonrisa.

"_¡Realmente lo hiciste! Tu dijiste que me am- "_

Reborn se volteó y agarró al menor de los brazos, interrumpiéndole _"No, no lo dije"_

Lambo se acercó al rostro del mayor y le plantó un beso en los labios antes de que este pudiera retroceder _"Si lo hiciste. Pero esta bien. Yo también te amo"_

Reborn clavó sus ojos en el por un momento en un profundo silencio, para que luego abruptamente Lambo quedara atrapado contra la pared, y Spanner decidió que este era el momento para hacer su silenciosa salida antes de que se convirtiera en un Voyeur en contra de su voluntad.

Diez minutos después, cuando Tsuna entró, ellos aun estaban en ello. El décimo Vongola soltó un largo suspiro, pasando junto a ellos en dirección al refrigerador, abrirlo y extraer un pote de helado, para luego encaminarse a la salida.

"_Seriamente, gente" _medio gruño _"TODOS ustedes tienen malditas habitaciones, ¡Úsenlas!"_

En lo profundo de su cabeza, Mukuro rió.

_(Pero, ¿Dónde quedaría la diversión en ello, Tsunayoshi? Kufufu…)_

**Fin.**


End file.
